


Meeting Mycroft Poppins

by BitterChocolateStars



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Poppinlock au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterChocolateStars/pseuds/BitterChocolateStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello Children.” The man with the black umbrella smiled down at them. “ My name’s Mycroft poppins.”</p>
<p>Based on ~Arkham-Insanity 's poppinlock Au on DA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Mycroft Poppins

“Hello Children.” The man with the black umbrella smiled down at them. “ My name’s Mycroft poppins.”

“H-Hello, I’m John.” John (the older of the two) replied, shyly; he was only a little frightened of the man that had come down from the sky. Sherlock only glared at the man, how terribly frustrating it was to not know how he had used his umbrella to fly. By all means it should have been impossible to fly with an umbrella. Now bee wings; if he had bee wings (which he did not, Sherlock had checked) then it would explain why this strange man had floated from the sky.

“What are you?” Sherlock finally asked, earning an elbow to the side from John. “What?!”

“It’s rude to asthk things like that Sherlock!” John hissed; his slight lisp worsening due to nerves. Sherlock felt bad for John. It must be hard to be stuck inside such a small head, good thing for John that Sherlock cared enough to help him see the obvious things.

“It’s a legi-ta-mate question John,” He said sounding out his big words (he really liked his big words; he hardly ever got the chance to use them).  “You shouldn’t not ask the good questions just because they are rude.” He said drawing out the ‘u’ in rude, before turning his attention back to the adult before them. “Now I ask again, what are you? I know who you are; you’re here to watch over us for some ridiculous reason; that much is obvious con-side-ring your carrying around that bag, but that doesn’t explain how you flew using an umbrella.”

“Well you certainly are a rude one, you should listen to your friend and be more polite. As you have already guessed I am here to be your nanny for a time, as for what I am well that’s for me to know and you to keep your nose out of.” The man snapped, tapping the tip of his umbrella on the ground as punctuation.

“Hey! Don’t be mean to him, he asked a good question.” John reprimanded the older man. Sherlock throwing John’s stuffed dog Gladstone at the Mycroft’s head, began to mutter about deducing it anyway.

Mycroft let the dog fall to the floor with a small thump and a sigh. Noting the fact that John’s lisp went away when he got angry.

“You two have an hour of free time before your lessons start I suggest you do something fun with that time.”

The two boy’s looked shocked; nodding they quickly scurried away. Mycroft wandered over to the large chair in the corner of the room and sat, pulling a full tea cup from his bag he began to relax.

 He starts planning out their schedule; at two they would take a walk to the park, but only if they finish their lessons (hopefully they would be able to avoid Nanny McMoran and his little tyrant, he had heard the man was in the area). After that it’s dinner (maybe dessert) and then bed.

His thoughts were interrupted, By John’s not so subtle warning to Sherlock from the other side of the room.

“Sherlock, Mycroft is going to get mad when he sees this.” John whispered too loudly.  Mycroft’s head snaps around only to find Sherlock tying sheets around his and John’s waist and sitting half out the window.

“I don’t care; I refuse to be watched over by a man that floats around with an umbrella.”

“Then why do I have to go too?”

“John.” Sherlock sighed, the look on his face screaming that the question was tedious. “I’m not going to leave you here, who knows what he might try.”

Rolling his eyes towards the heavens he prayed for this not to be like last time (He loathed Anderson) and quickly made his way over to the two rowdy boy’s.

“Give me strength.” He muttered under his breath as he scooped John up and began untying the sheet with little to no resistance from John (only the sigh of a boy used to being manhandled by his overenthusiastic friend), hoping it would make Sherlock follow along behind him.

He was right.  

“Hey give him back!” Came Sherlock’s squeal behind him.

“You will not be getting any dessert tonight.”

“Awww!” The  boys whined.

Maybe this won’t be that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I think little John would have had a lisp... idk why it's my little headcanon.


End file.
